La última maldicion de Calypso
by JudarUchiha
Summary: El capitán Jack Sparrows esta en problemas, después de recuperar la Perla (Embotellada) empieza a comportarse de forma extraña, los piratas más importantes del momento, Gibbs y Angelica deciden empezar una empresa para ayudar al enigmático capitán de la Perla Negra ¿Qué sucederá cuando descubran que le acecha una maldición de parte de Calypso?
1. Prologo

¿Qué hacen la reina pirata, el capitán del Holandés errante, la hija semi inmortal de Barbanegra, el capitán de la Venganza de la reina Ana y el segundo de a bordo Gibbs reunidos en una casa de Tortuga? Simple, todos se preguntan lo mismo ¿Dónde está el infame capitán Jack Sparrow?

La reina pirata, Elizabeth Swann, estaba sentada a la cabeza de la mesa, su pequeña tripulación a sus espaldas, el capitán del Holandés errante, William Turner, a su derecha con su padre y primero de a bordo detrás, el capitán de la Vengaza de la reina Ana, Hector Barbosa enfrente del capitán Turner con su infame tripulación detrás y finalmente, la hija directa de Edward Teach más conocido como Barbanegra, Angelica Teach, y Gibbs de pie al otro lado de la mesa.

-Quiero aclarar esto cuanto antes-Sentenció la reina mirando a todos los presentes-Jack ha desaparecido, con la Perla encerrada en una botella-Al decir esto miró directamente a la otra mujer de la habitación-No sabemos donde podría estar o que podría buscar, pero tiene en su poder un poderoso navío, una brújula maldita...

-¿Qué más da lo que haga Sparrow? No tiene tripulación-Preguntó uno de los tripulantes de Barbosa, todos los piratas se giraron para mirarle y su propio capitán le disparó en el pecho sin levantarse de la silla en la que estaba sentado

-Como bien ha dicho mi marinero, estamos hablando de Jack Sparrow, el pirata que hizo un trato con Davi Jonnes para recuperar su navío, el que volvió del reino de ese asqueroso crustáceo, apoyo a Elizabeth Swann en la reunión de la hermandad pirata, dejó el mando del Holandés a William Turner y acabó con la vida de Barbanegra...-Nadie se atrevió a interrumpir al capitán Barbosa-Todos tenemos algo contra Jack y algo a fabor... pero, si algo sabemos los aquí presentes es que Jack es de todo menos predecible, no podemos dejar que se lleve toda la gloria sin luchar, somos piratas

-Alto ahí Barbosa-William se levantó sorprendiendo a todos-No pienso hacer ningún trato con Jack, ni contigo, tú le traicionaste

-Si vamos a ir con esas, todos le traicionamos-Añadió Elizabeth agachando la mirada

-Yo no le traicione-Soltó Angelica sin ninguna educación-Y realmente no sé qué hago aquí, no tengo nada que ver con toda esta situación

-Oh, muy al contrario mi lady-Barbosa hizo un gesto con la mano y un muchacho se presentó a su izquierda, Angélica lo reconoció al instante como uno de los ex tripulantes de su padre-Bartolomew ¿No es cierto que el Capitán Jack Sparrow arriesgó su vida e intentó conquistar a la ex segunda de a bordo?

-Así es señor-Contestó el muchacho un poco nervioso por la mirada de todos los piratas-Todos sabíamos eso en el barco

-Además, tú fuiste la última en verle ¿A dónde fue?-La mirada de todos paso de Barbosa a Angelica

-No me lo dijo

-No seas así, Scrum-El marinero sujeto los brazos de Angelica por detrás de la chica y la obligó a arrodillarse

-Lo siento mi lady-Le susurró Scrum sin levantar la mirada, aunque Barbanegra hubiese sido un pésimo capitán sabía que entre Jack y Angelica había algo, y Jack era algo así como su amigo

-¿A dónde fue Jack con la Perla?-Volvio a preguntar Barbosa-No me gusta perder el tiempo, es demasiado valioso para mí

-No sé a dónde se dirige, no me lo dijo-Volvio a responder Angelica dando un golpe con el puño cerrado en la mesa-Preguntadle a su segundo de a bordo

Entonces todos miraron a Gibbs, el cual, había estado callado en todo momento, desde la ultima vez que lo vieron Will y Elizabeth estaba más demacrado, parecía que su último baño fue hace años, sus ropas estaban echas jirones y no podía mantener la mirada fija en un punto, estaba como ido.

-Gibbs-El hombre se dio por aludido y mantuvo su concentración en Barbosa-Dinos a todos, ¿Dónde está Jack?-La habitación se inundo de un silencio sepulcral tan profundo que ni las moscas se atrevían a romper

-Muerto-Contestó por fin después de unos minutos meditando, todos los sentados a la mesa incluida Angelica se miraron entre sí ¿Jack muerto? Eso esa prácticamente imposible, es decir, él ya había muerto una vez y Gibbs no se había puesto así-Muerto, muerto...

-¿Y la Perla?-Preguntó Barbosa sorprendiendo a todos

-La lanzó, no le importo dejarla tirada en la arena-Contestó Gibbs mirando al suelo como si la botella con la Perla estuviera allí-Pude escuchar cómo lloraba dentro de su jaula de cristal...

-Ese no era Jack-Sentenció Elizabeth-Él nunca dejaría tirada la Perla-Will y su padre asintieron dándole la razón a la reina, Barbosa se quedó mirando a Gibbs pensativo, algo no le cuadraba en esta historia-¿Dónde está Jack, Gibbs?

-¡Está muerto!-Gritó Gibbs saltando furioso-¿Es que no me entendéis? Yo estaba allí, yo vi como Jack murió, ese no era Jack, se volvió loco, pero no loco como siempre, loco como un chalado al que hay que encerrar o colgar... empezó a decir cosas extrañas, que si los fantasmas le perseguían, que si tenía que alejar a las piedras de él... tiró la botella con la Perla Negra a la arena y salió corriendo hacia la selva, intente seguirle, pero me atacó, era una bestia salvaje... cuando desperté estaba en un bote a la deriva

-Así le recogí-Aseguró Scrum con una sonrisa

-Así que ¿Jack a terminado de perder el juicio?-Preguntó Barbosa al aire-Entonces no hay nada más que discutir...

-Te equivocas Barbosa-Gruñó la reina pirata-Jack es nuestro amigo, tenemos que ayudarle

-Muy a mi pesar la rubia tiene razón-Añadió Angelica cruzándose de brazos ganándose la mirada de muchos piratas-Yo estoy a fabor de ayudar a Jack

-Necesitaréis un barco para emprender una empresa como esa-Añadió Will con una sonrisa dirigida a su mujer-El Holandés está a vuestra entera disposición

-Bah, he de admitir que buscar a Jack puede resultar entretenido-Soltó Barbosa como quien no quiere la cosa (anda, una rima XD)-La Venganza también se une a la empresa

-Bien Gibbs, ¿A donde tenemos que ir?-Preguntó Angelica

-Bahía de Cabo blanco-Contestó con una media sonrisa-Jack nos espera allí


	2. Dalmy, la Perla enbotellada y un lider

**Holap, este ya es el primer capitulo, espero que os guste ;)**

 _-¡Jack! ¿Dónde estás maldito y asqueroso pirata pulgoso? Estas loco-_ Una sola voz recorría parte de la selva-Loco de atar, pero escúchame, todo esto no habría pasado de no ser por ti y tu estupida obsesión con todo lo que te rodea y reluce

 _-¡Falso! El ron no reluce-_ Contesto Jack-Y yo amo el ron, lo que daría por un trago

-¿Darías la Perla?

 _-¡Jamás!_

 _-_ La tiraste

 _-¿La tire? Ah, sí, la tire cuando esas piedras empezaron a... -_ Jack empezó a hacer gestos extraños con las manos como si fuesen pinzas- _Ya sabes, no tengo por qué explicarlo_

-¿Por qué estoy hablando conmigo mismo?-Todo empezó a girar y Jack se dio cuenta de que había estado hablando solo todo el tiempo, miro a su alrededor y solo vio plantas-Ah, claro, estoy loco... loco... ¡No! Solo soy... Jack, el capitán Jack Sparrow

-Para ser capitán hace falta un barco lumbreras-Al escuchar una voz femenina Jack se dio la vuelta asustado y se encontró cara a cara con una masa de agua con forma humana, no podía definir bien los rasgos de la cara, pero podía asegurar que era la forma de una mujer... o un hombre con mucho pecho-¿Me recuerdas Jacky?

-No recuerdo haber hablado con un trozo de agua-Contestó Jack levantando los brazos para enfatizar, la masa de agua se desplazó dejando un rastro de agua a su paso-¿Estoy delirando?

-¡Ja! Jack, me duele tanto que no me recuerdes-La masa acaricio la mejilla de Jack con delicadeza, tanta que Jack podía jurar que ni le había tocado, pero el rastro de humedad que se había quedado en su cara aseguraba ese toque-Me llamabas cuando tenías problemas Jack... y gracias a ti pude volver a ser yo misma-La voz distorsionada por el agua era hipnotizante para el pirata-Di mi nombre y volveré a tener una forma física

-Calypso-Susurro Jack como si algo poseyera sus labios, había sido tan leve el susurro que casi no se había oído, pero había bastado para sellar un pacto no acordado, la masa de agua comenzó a girar cambiando de color, pasó a roja, luego un color rosáceo hasta que terminó siendo marrón oscuro con negro, una cara muy conocida para Jack estaba delante-¿Tía Dalma?

-¡No!-La forma volvió a cambiar rápidamente hasta que una nueva más joven se puso en su lugar, una chica blanca pálida, con el pelo negro largo hasta las rodillas, los ojos negros como la noche, del aspecto de una niña pequeña, iba vestida solo con un pequeño top negro de tela, una túnica corta a modo de falda, unas muñequeras de oro que se unían con un pañuelo negro-¡Jack! Eres estupido ¿Sabes lo que has hecho?

-Se lo que no voy a hacer... beber ron-Y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a continuar su camino-Ron... ¿Por qué no hay ron en mitad de la selva?-Entonces sintió como alguien saltaba sobre su espalda y le detenía tirando de él para atrás-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Jack! Tienes que pagar por esto-La niña empezó a tirarle del pelo-¿Por qué has dicho mi nombre humano?

-¿Tía Dalma?-La niña empezó a tirar con más fuerza y Jack se la quito de encima de un golpe en el estomago-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué pasa con todo esto? Hay una niña en mitad de la selva pero ron no, esto no tiene sentido-La niña se puso firme delante del pirata y empezó a susurrar a sus manos cerradas-¿Qué haces?

-...-La niña dejo de hablar y una serpiente de tinta empezó a recorrer su brazo-Jack, acabas de matar el cuerpo de Tía Dalma, he tenido que adoptar otra forma...

-¿De una niña?

-¡La primera que se me ha ocurrido!-Se quejó la niña, luego la serpiente repto por encima de sus clavículas hasta su otro brazo, cuando llegó al dorso de la mano se metió dentro de la piel-Esto siempre es incomodo-Entonces le enseño la palma y la cabeza de una serpiente emergió de ella lanzando un bocado al aire-Escúchame Jack, ahora necesito otro nombr-

-¡Dalmy!-Gritó Jack alejándose de la niña la cual acariciaba la cabeza de la serpiente con el dedo índice de la misma mano por la que había salido-¿Cómo has hecho eso?

-¿Dalmy? No le das mucho al coco-Entonces la serpiente se volvió a meter en la palma y se cabeza descanso en el dorso de la mano-Esta bien, ahora ese será mi nombre humano, pero vamos a lo realmente importante... ¿No te has notado extraño?

-¿Extraño en que sentido?-Jack se acercó a la niña y se puso a la altura de sus ojos-Me siento normal, es decir, no hay nada que me haga sentir mejor

-¡Jajajajaja! Eso está bien, todavía no lo notas-La niña le colocó una rasta detrás del hombro con una sonrisa-Te maldije cuando me dejaste aquella vez cuando era Tía Dalma... y lo volví a hacer al ver que no había funcionado

-¿Qué maldicion?-Lentamente agarro la mano de la niña y la miro seriamente

-Te maldije condenándote a la soledad, cualquier cosa que haga que tu corazón se acelere te destrozará, tú Perla, tú mar, tú ron, tú Angelica, tus amigos, Tortuga, la piratería, los tesoros... todo eso te matará lentamente-La niña empezó a sonreír de forma siniestra, tal y como lo hacía Tía Dalma, eso le demostró a Jack que era veraz-¿No has notado que cada paso que das te alejas del mar, de la Perla, del mar y de todo lo que te importa?

-Del ron no me ha alejado-Se jactó Jack con una sonrisa

-¿Qué había en las bodegas de la perla?-Jack empezó a pensar hasta que recordó que lo único que subía a su querido barco era un barril de agua potable y treinta barriles de delicioso ron-Ahí lo tienes, cada paso que das te alejas del ron

-¡Eso no puede ser cierto!-Jack soltó a Dalmy y empezó a dar vueltas-Esa maldicion no puede existir, ¿Y si me acerco a mi querida Perla?

-Te convertirás en una bestia, lo apartaras todo de ti-Dalmy empezó a fingir que le daba un ataque-Tus ojos se pondrán en blanco, echaras espuma por la boca, no podrás controlar tus actos, romperás todo, entonces los brazos del mar apretaran tu corazón, sentirás euforia y finalmente tu corazón se detendrá

-Hum... eso no suena muy bien-Murmuro Jack mirando a la niña-¿Cómo puedo escapar de esa maldicion?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a ayudar? Por tu culpa Davi murió-Contestó Dalmy cruzándose de brazos

-Pero no estarías aquí si no me quisieras ayudar-Añadió Jack sujetando los hombros de Dalmy, la miro a los ojos y sonrío-¿Me ayudarás?

-Esta bien-Dalmy apartó los hombros y agarro un ratón que caminaba por el suelo-Pero necesito que me des un poco de tu saliva-Extendió la mano y Jack le escupió en la palma-Gracias-Con la otra mano le arrancó una pata a la rata y la soltó en el suelo-Ahora di mi nombre de diosa-Dalmy colocó la pata arrancada en la misma mano con la saliva de Jack

-Calypso-Dijo Jack mirando la mano de Dalmy

La mezcla empezó a burbujear, la pata empezó a retorcerse hasta convertirse en un corazón, luego Dalmy lo metió rápidamente en una botellita de cristal del tamaño de su pulgar, la tapo con un corcho y le ató al cuello de cristal una cuerda, luego se la ofreció a Jack.

-¿De dónde has sacado todo eso?-Preguntó Jack cogiendo la cuerda de la botella-Pero si ese cuerpo no es nada

-Soy una diosa, y en este cuerpo una bruja, como en mi anterior encarnación-Contestó Dalmy con una sonrisa misteriosa-Eso si, este corazón es como la maldicion del Holandés errante, cuanto más cerca estés de él más sufrirás la maldición

-¿Tengo que hacer como Will y dárselo a Elizabeth?-Preguntó Jack mirando lo que hasta hace unos segundos era una pata de ratón y un gapo suyo

-¡Claro que no!-Dalmy le dio un manotazo en la mano y Jack la miro frunciendo el ceño-Si se lo das a alguien que quieras o aprecies mueres

-¿Y por qué si estoy cerca de ti no pasa nada?-Preguntó Jack tocándole la mejilla a Dalmy

-¡Para!-La niña le apartó dando manotazos al aire y saltando atrás-Yo soy la que te ha maldecido, a mí eso no me afecta, aunque me amases desde lo más profundo de tu corazón la maldicion no surtiría efecto

-Supongo que esto no es la única razón por la que has venido a ayudarme-Añadió el capitán colgándose la botellita al cuello-¿Cómo rompo la maldición? Si la del Holandés de puede romper apuñalando el corazón está también se podrá romper

-Claro que si-Dalmy sonrió como una niña inocente y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas extendidas apoyándose con los brazos entre ellas-Las maldiciones así son fáciles de romper, si fuese una maldición de muerte inminente sería irreversible pero es una de muerte muy condicionada, siempre que no cumplas la condición puedes romperla-En todo momento Jack estuvo jugando con la botellita hasta que Dalmy se canso y le dio una patada en la espinilla tirándole al suelo-Escúchame Jack, si quieres romper la maldicion tienes que conseguir cambiar tu corazón... ¿Me entiendes?

-No, pero ¿No puedo usar un tarro de arena como la última vez?-Jack se sentó como un indio y Dalmy se rió ante su respuesta

-Te lo explicaré mejor... tienes que hacer que alguien te de su corazón, entonces tú le das el tuyo, el de la botella, y la maldicion se romperá ya que está en tu cuerpo y no puede aplastar otro corazón más que el tuyo-Le dio un toque en el pecho dónde está su corazón-Pero tiene que ser rápido, sino la mano del mar te lo apretara y morirás... suerte-Entonces cerró los ojos y se concentró pero no pasó nada, pasaron los minutos y nada

-¿Qué haces?

-Intento volver a mi forma de diosa-Murmuro con rencor-¡Maldita sea!-Jack se asusto y se levanto de un salto

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó preocupado

-¡Me has encerrado en un cuerpo humano!-Gruñó Dalmy dandole puñetazos con las manitas sin llegar a hacerle daño-No puedo volver a mi forma de diosa hasta que alguien diga mi nombre con cariño

-Pues de mí no lo esperes-Respondió rápido Jack-Puede que sea un pirata pero las niñas diosas rencorosas que me maldicen no me provocan mucho cariño

Dalmy se lanzó contra él y se quedó colgando de su hombro, a Jack no le importo y empezó a caminar intentando recordar por donde había ido, pero como no conseguirá recordar sus pasos sacó su brújula maldita y espero hasta que le dio una dirección, cuando la tuvo empezó a caminar con Dalmy colgada de su espalda con la mitad del torso colgando por el hombro.

Dos navíos desembarcaban en la bahia de cabo blanco, uno era el Holandés errante y el otro la Venganza de la reina Ana, con sus respectivos capitanes y sus invitados. La reina pirata fue la primera en pisar la arena de la bahía, la siguiente fue Angelica que miro a su alrededor recordando lo que había sucedido hacia solo tres meses, Gibbs, Barbosa, Will y Bill el botas desembarcaron en otros dos botes junto con una parte de la tripulación.

-Dime Gibbs-Llamo Barbosa pasando todo su peso a su pierna buena-¿Dónde te abandonó Sparrow?

-Por allí-Contesto señalando una parte de la playa lejos de lo que había sido un faro-A unos pocos metros de un árbol seco que hay en la orilla-Indicó acercándose a Barbosa-¿Seguros de que queréis ver a Jack?

-Sparrow me debe una-Gruñó Angelica sacando la misma pistola que le había dado Jack cuando la dejo en la isla-No es la misma bala, pero el mensaje se sobre entiende

-¿Quieres salvarle para después matarle?-Preguntó Elizabeth

-No necesito matarle para hacerle mucho daño-Contestó Angelica con una sonrisa de medio lado-Y os aseguro que cuando le vea va a ser lo primero que haga

-No necesito matarle para hacerle mucho daño-Contestó Angélica con una sonrisa de medio lado-Y os aseguro que cuando le vea va a ser lo primero que haga

Todos miraron a Angélica como si fuese el mismísimo y estrafalario Jack, luego emprendieron el camino hasta donde Gibbs había dicho. Allí no había nada, ni pisadas, ni Jack… solo el árbol tumbado que había mencionado el segundo de a bordo y a pocos metros del agua la entrada a una selva frondosa y excesivamente verde.

-Jack tiro la Perla por allí, calculando lo mucho que pueda haber subido la marea desde entonces es posible que todavía está en esta playa-Anuncio Gibbs subido a una roca para poder ver mejor, los demás miraron a su alrededor

Todos empezaron a buscar en la arena, William no se separó en ningún momento de su mujer Elizabeth, Angélica se subió a otra roca y oteo el horizonte esperando ver alguna pista del paradero de la botella. A las dos horas de estar buscando Barbosa se agacho para recoger un objeto brillante que vio semienterrado en la arena, al levantarlo vio que era la botella que contenía la Perla, hizo amago de guardarse la botella dentro del abrigo pero una mano masculina le detuvo, al mirar a su dueño se encontró cara a cara con Will.

-¿Qué intentabas hacer Barbosa?-Pregunto Will llamando la atención de todos, Angélica y Gibbs bajaron de las dos rocas en las que habían estado y se acercaron a los dos piradas-Entrégame la Perla

Barbosa no hizo nada, simplemente dejo que Will le arrancase de las manos la botella, el capitán del Holandés errante se giró y le entrego la botella a Gibbs, el cual miro la Perla con Jack y el loro del señor Cotton dentro, luego la giro y se la dio a Angélica.

-Ya tenemos la Perla, ahora necesitamos encontrar a Jack-Anuncio Barbosa mirando a todos, con especial recelo a Will y Angélica-Nuestra única pista es que salió corriendo en dirección a la selva como un loco… propongo acampar aquí

-¿Quién te ha nombrado capitán Barbosa?-Gruño Elizabeth cruzándose de brazos

-A falta de más decisión creo que yo soy la mejor opción para liderar esta pequeña empresa-Contesto el capitán de La venganza

-Te olvidas de algo-Anuncio Gibbs-En mi opinión el capitán de la empresa debería ser Elizabeth, ella es nuestra reina después de todo-La aludida miro sorprendida a Gibbs-Ella ha tomado buenas decisiones en su reinado, ¿Por qué no dejar que ella nos lidere?

-Yo no tengo problemas en ello-Contesto Will con una sonrisa

-Me da igual-Respondió Barbosa dándose aires de importancia

-Hmp…-Angélica simplemente se cruzó de brazos, realmente le daba igual quien liderase

-Decidido-Anuncio Elizabeth-Tomo el mando de esta misión de búsqueda, montaremos un campamento base junto a la playa


End file.
